La Mejor Vista
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Adrien ve sin culpa las pantaletas de Marinette cuando esta esta subida en unas escaleras decorando el gimnasio de la escuela para el festival de talentos del colegio, debido a esto y un accidente que ocurrió después, las alocadas hormonas del muchacho de 17 años causo una reacción que no pudo disimular. ¡LEMON!


_**¡Hola a todos! Volví con un nuevo fic, aun trabajo en mi fic NinoxAlya, aun no siento que tengo la historia perfecta y me está costando un poco, pero apenas esté listo lo subiré.**_

 _ **Este fic es un lemon Adrinette, tiene un poco de comedia y todo el drama del cuadro amoroso, y también es un reveal fic (porque hay muy "pocos" de esos), bien este es mi segundo lemon en este fandom, aun no se me dan muy bien pero aquí va.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Temas sexual explicito.**_

* * *

 _ **La mejor vista.**_

Adrien quería morirse de la vergüenza, su rostro estaba más rojo que el traje de Ladybug y todo a causa de lo que no debió ver, Marinette debe de estar peor que él en este momento, la chica era famosa por su timidez extrema.

Todo era culpa de Nino y Alya y su estúpida idea de decorar el gimnasio para el festival de talentos de la escuela, y aunque no quería decirlo, también era culpa de Marinette y su sensual vestido.

Era temprano en la mañana de un sábado, el grupo se encontraba decorando el gimnasio de la escuela para el show de la próxima semana, todos ayudaban con algo, mientras que Alya y Mylene decoraban el escenario, Kim, Ivan y Max ayudaban a Nino a preparar el equipo de audio, eso dejaba a Marinette, Chloe, Alix y Sabrina que trabajaban decorando la entrada, bueno, Marinette y Alix decoraban la entrada mientras que Chloe y Sabrina se arreglaban La uñas.

\- Ustedes también participaran en el festival, deberían de ayudar – dijo Alix.

\- No, no, no, nosotras no hacemos... eso, nosotras somos el talento, debemos de guardar nuestra energía y no hacer simples tareas – dijo Chloe.

\- Lo sentimos Chloe – dijo Marinette ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Alix.

\- Gracias panadera – contestó la rubia.

\- Con gusto Chloe, sabemos que las "simples tareas" son demasiado complicadas para tus "capacidades" además, sabemos que tus talentos son "únicos" – dijo Marinette en tono de burla causando que Alix se riera.

Chloe estaba lista para responderle a la peliazul cunado Adrien entro al salón sorprendiendo a todos ya que pensaron que su padre no lo iba a dejar venir a ayudar.

\- ¡Adrien! Hermano, pensé que no ibas a venir, ya sabes, por ti padre – dijo un emocionado Nino.

\- Sí, bueno, Natalie lo convenció de que me dejara venir ya que hoy es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer – dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa de modelo que dejaba a toda adolescente en las nubes.

\- ¡Adrinkis! Que bien que viniste – gritó Chloe mientras abrazaba al muchacho.

\- Chloe... que sorpresa, no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo un incómodo Adrien.

\- Ya me conoces, siempre tratando de ayudar – dijo la rubia haciendo que todos rodaran sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde están Rose y Juleka? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Rose está enferma de gripa y Juleka está de viaje con su familia – respondió Marinette que llego a saludar al rubio.

Desde hace meses la diseñadora había dejado de tartamudear frente al rubio, al parecer estaba lo suficientemente cómoda en presencia del modelo como para poder hablar con oraciones completas, y Adrien se aplaudía a si mismo porque sabía que eso tenía mucho que ver con las visitas nocturnas de un muy conocido gato negro.

Al terminar de felicitarse mentalmente el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga diseñadora solo para quedar estupefacto ante la presencia de ella. Marinette estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de verano color negro con diseños verdes y un cinturón del mismo tono verde, llevaba el cabello peinado en trenza sobre el hombro y el rubio pudo notar un collar en su cuello, un collar con una patita de gato color verde, estaba claro que el vestido tomaba inspiración en él o más bien, Chat Noir.

\- ¡Wow! Ma-Marinette, bonito vestido – le dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado.

Alya y Nino se miraron entre sí con un rostro de complicidad al ver como sus amigos interactuaban, sabían lo que ambos sentían por el otro, aunque Marinette era más obvia que Adrien, los morenos descubrieron que el rubio comenzaba a mostrar lo que sentía por la chica al sorprenderlo cada vez que el muchacho se perdía en la peliazul.

\- ¡Bien! ahora que estas aquí puedes ayudar a Marinette y a Alix a colgar el cartel de bienvenida – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Adrien acepto con gusto, lo que causó el accidente que acaba de ocurrir y la razón por la que Marinette estaba encerrada en el baño super apenada por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Cuando el rubio se dedicó a ayudar a las chicas, a este se le encargo sostener las escaleras mientras que Marinette se subía a colgar el cartel, todo iba bien hasta que Nino, sin culpa (eso pensaba Adrien), le pidió a su amigo que mirara la luz de la entrada un momento para confirmar si estaba conectada, el rubio obedeció y miro hacia arriba.

Escuchó como Alix le dijo que no lo hiciera aun, pero fue muy tarde ya que cuando el rubio miro hacia arriba fue recibido con la vista de las pantaletas de Marinette. Sí, Adrien vio la ropa interior de su amiga, SU tímida amiga, Marinette chillo de vergüenza al ver como el rubio no podía apartar la mirada de sus... partes y para mejorar la situación, Nino encendió la luz que se encontraba en la entrada, justo por encima de la chica.

El reflejo de la luz golpeo el rostro de la chica causando que ella se cubriera los ojos con los brazos, al hacerlo la pobre perdió equilibrio y cayó encima de Adrien. El rubio logro atraparla gracias a sus reflejos de superhéroe, pero al hacerlo ambos cayeron al suelo, Marinette encima de Adrien, el rubio la tenía abrazada de la cintura y debido a la caída, el trasero de la chica estaba contra la entrepierna del muchacho.

En sus años de modelo había visto y sentido el cuerpo de muchas mujeres, modelos muy hermosas, y en todos sus años de modelo, esas experiencias nunca habían ocasionado una reacción al muchacho, ni siquiera sus pequeños roces con Ladybug habían causado una reacción como la que Marinette le causaba en este momento... Sí, Adrien tenía una erección, una que muy difícilmente Marinette no haya sentido.

\- ¡Mari! ¿estás bien? – grito Alix preocupada por su amiga que se encontraba en el suelo sobre Adrien.

La chica se levantó de golpe completamente sonrojada, Adrien se sentó inmediatamente de tal forma que logro cubrir su "situación", Marinette lo veía con horror por la situación que acaba de ocurrir para luego salir corriendo hacia el baño de las chicas donde se quedó por un gran rato.

Alya fue tras su amiga mientras que Nino fue a ayudar a su amigo que aún estaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Oye hermano! ¿todo bien? – preguntó el moreno.

\- ¡Sí! Todo bien – respondió Adrien.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- ¡NO! Yo puedo solo – dijo el rubio nervioso pensando en cosas feas para calmar a su "pequeño amigo"

El resto de la tarde fue algo incómodo para Adrien y Marinette, la chica trataba de evitarlo a todo momento y cuando estaban cerca del otro no podía decirse nada claro, Adrien quería disculparse por lo sucedido mientras que Marinette solo quería irse a casa, ir a su habitación y jamás salir de allí.

* * *

Esa misma noche Marinette estaba acurrucada en su cama con el rostro hundido en su almohada mientras que Alya, Tikki y Trixx trataban de convencerla que nada malo había pasado.

\- ¡Vamos Mari! No es para tanto – dijo la morena.

\- ¡Adrien vio mi ropa interior! ¡ADRIEN AGRESTE! ¡Claro que es demasiado! – dijo la chica completamente sonrojada.

\- Bueno, para ser honesta, no debiste usar un vestido si te ibas a subir en las escaleras – dijo la morena.

\- No me estas ayudando Alya – dijo Marinette mientras que le tiraba la almohada a su amiga.

\- Mari, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente y Adrien parecía que quería disculparse contigo – dijo Tikki.

\- ¡Sí claro! El chico estaba "alterado" por el incidente – dijo Trixx de manera picara haciendo que Marinette se sonrojara más.

\- ¡TRIXX! – regañaron Alya y Tikki al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo siento – dijo el kwami.

\- Mira Mari, todo estará bien, no creo que sea la gran cosa – dijo la morena viendo su reloj - ¡Vaya! Mira la hora, le prometí a Carapece que sería su compañera de esta noche.

\- Carapece y tú han estado muy unidos últimamente, ¿debería preocuparme? – preguntó Marinette alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Solo somos compañeros! Como lo son tú y Chat Noir, nada de qué preocuparse, mi corazón le pertenece a Nino – dijo la morena mientras se transformaba en Rena y se preparaba para salir por la ventana.

Desde hace un año que Alya se convirtió en portadora del miraculous del zorro permanentemente, además de que Chat también escogió a otro nuevo portador, Carapece, desde entonces los cuatro son un grupo que lucha contra el crimen y los akumas de Hawkmoth.

\- Te veré luego Mari – se despidió la morena para luego salir por la ventana hacia la cálida noche de verano en Paris.

\- Tikki, vieras que cuando caí encima de Adrien, pude sentir... algo que rozaba mi parte trasera – dijo la chica a su Kwami.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Marinette? – preguntó sin entender la mariquita.

\- Me refiero a... pues Adrien... él estaba "feliz" de verme – le dijo, pero la kwami aun no entendía lo que su portadora le quería decir - ¡Sentí su erección en mi trasero Tikki! – exclamó la chica.

\- Vaya Mari, eso es... bueno y... ¿eso es malo? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé, es decir, no pensé que yo pudiera causar esa reacción en él, o más importante, ¿fue porque vio mi ropa interior o porque era yo el que se lo causo? – dijo la chica mientras abrazaba su almohada.

* * *

En la cima de la torre Eiffel se encontraba Chat Noir mirando la ciudad pensando en lo sucedido con Marinette, el rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un héroe de verde apareció tras de él.

\- ¡Piensas en el trasero de Marinette? – preguntó sorprendiendo al héroe gatuno que pego un brinco al escuchar la voz de su amigo tan cerca.

\- ¡Nino! Casi me matas de un susto – dijo Chat con una mano en su pecho.

\- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa - ¿y bien? ¿pensabas en el trasero de Marinette? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- ¡Nino! ¡¿Qué rayos hermano?! – preguntó el rubio.

\- Vamos, no niegues que pensabas en eso, si más lo recuerdo, tuviste cierta "reacción" ante lo sucedido con Mari – dijo el moreno mientras señalaba la entrepierna del rubio con la mirada recordándole lo que le pasó hoy en la tarde.

\- No fue mi culpa, solo pasó, no estoy muerto de la cintura para abajo – le respondió apenado haciendo que el héroe de temática de tortuga riera.

\- Apuesto que Plagg no te dejo en paz – dijo el moreno secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- ¡Aquí estás! – dijo una voz que llegaba al punto de reunión.

Ambos héroes dirigieron la mirada hacia la voz para ver que Rena Rouge llegaba al lugar.

\- Chat, pensé que hoy no te tocaba patrullaje – dijo la heroína de temática de zorro.

\- No, yo solo tomaba un poco de aire, ya me iba – dijo para levantarse e irse del lugar.

\- ¿Crees que nos pasamos de la raya? – pregunto Carapece a su compañera zorruna.

\- ¡No! Esos dos son más ciegos, es momento que estén juntos y se digan la verdad – dijo la heroína mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novio con los brazos para luego besarlo.

Rena y Carapece sabían sus identidades desde el día que se convirtieron en portadores permanentes de los miraculous y al ser pareja, y por error, se revelaron las identidades de sus mejores amigos. ¡Sí! Alya y Nino sabían que Adrien y Marinette eran Chat Noir y Ladybug y desde entonces se dedicaban a juntarlos a los dos ya fuera dentro o fuera de la máscara.

\- Ven, terminemos el patrullaje para poder divertirnos un rato – dijo la morena con una sonrisa pícara mientras que el moreno solo podía sonreír como bobo al saber lo que le esperaba luego del patrullaje.

* * *

Chat se encontraba recorriendo los tejados de Paris sin sentido alguno, su mente lo llevaba nuevamente al recuerdo del cuerpo de Marinette contra el suyo, de lo bien que se sentía y de cómo sería si ambos estuvieran completamente desnu... ¡PLAM! ¡BUM!

Adrien no vio donde se dirigía y por eso pego contra un muro para luego caer sobre una mesa en un balcón muy familiar.

De pronto una escotilla se abrió y Marinette asomo su cabeza con una escoba en sus manos como arma, la chica vio como Chat estaba tirado en el piso con cara de aturdido.

\- ¡CHAT! – gritó para luego dirigirse a él y ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Auch, no vi bien hacia donde iba, lamento si te desperté princesa – dijo el chico para luego sonrojarse al ver la pijama de la chica, debido a la noche de verano, Marinette andaba con una blusa de tirantes color rosa con un estampado de un pastelito feliz y un short negro de pijama muy, pero muy corto para gusto de Adrien, la ropa hacía que la chica se viera condenadamente sexy.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡HOLA! Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el héroe gatuno.

\- Yo vivo aquí – dijo la chica extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio.

\- ¡Cierto! Cierto, que estúpido de mi parte, debió de ser el golpe – dijo el muchacho evitando ver a la chica en todo momento, el rubio sentía como su "amiguito" reaccionaba ante la presencia de la bella chica.

\- ¿Chat, estas bien? – preguntó Marinette.

\- ¡Claro! ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Porque chocaste con una pared, caíste en mi balcón y evitas verme desde que llegaste – dijo Marinette.

\- Lo siento, es que... bueno, eres muy bonita y sexy y no sé cómo reaccionar a tu presencia – cuando Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que dijo fue muy tarde, Marinette lo había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

\- ¡Nada! Olvida lo que dije, es solo que después de lo que paso hoy en la escuela, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y bueno... – de nuevo, Adrien se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que dijo.

\- ¿A-Adrien? – pregunto una muy apenada y sorprendida Marinette.

\- ¿Quien? ¿el modelo? ¿me estas confundiendo? – dijo nervioso el rubio.

Marinette lo miraba detenidamente, fue como su una nube que cubría la identidad del chico se hubiera ido.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ADRIEN! – dijo Marinette para luego cubrirse con las manos como si estuviera desnuda.

\- ¡No te alteres, por favor! – pidió el rubio deshaciendo su transformación.

\- ¡Siempre fuiste Chat! – dijo la chica mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás sin ver que la escotilla aún estaba abierta, Marinette cayó en la cama de su habitación al caer en la escotilla que comunicaba el balcón con su habitación.

\- ¡Mari! ¿estás bien? – preguntó Adrien que entro a la habitación a ver si la chica estaba bien.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – dijo.

Marinette se levantó para ver al rubio que estaba en la habitación mirándola preocupado, aun no procesaba que su compañero era Adrien, el amor de su vida, que estaba enamorado de Ladybug, de ella.

\- Eres Chat – dijo al fin.

\- Lo soy, pero por favor no le digas a nadie, si Ladybug se entera va a matarme, ¡Mierda! ¡Ladybug va a matarme! – dijo un muy asustado Adrien causando que Marinette se riera al ver que él le tenía miedo.

\- ¡Tranquilo Chaton! No voy a matarte – dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que borró al instante al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Adrien que al igual que Marinette, sintió como si una nube que cubría la identidad de su Lady fuera removida - ¿M'lady? – preguntó.

\- Hola Chaton – respondió Marinette sonrojada.

\- ¡Eres tú! – gritó para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

El abrazo fue corto ya que Adrien se separó de ella al recordar cómo estaba vestida en este momento, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante la situación, no sabían que hacer.

\- ¡Ya bésense y háganlo de una buena vez! – exclamó una voz que Adrien reconoció inmediatamente.

\- ¡Plagg! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo una kwami de color rojo que volaba al lado del kwami de color negro.

\- Hago que terminen con esta estupidez y que hagan lo que de verdad quieren hacer, puedo oler la excitación de ambos desde un kilómetro – dijo Plagg.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! Hola soy Tikki la kwami de Marinette, no quiero interrumpir el momento y aunque me cuesta decir esto, estoy de acuerdo con Plagg, solo háganlo – dijo la kwami en un tono completamente inocente para la situación.

\- ¡Tikki! – exclamó una apenada Marinette.

Ambos kwamis se fuero para dejar a la pareja sola para que arreglaran la situación y terminaran con el drama.

\- Así que si eres Ladybug – dijo Adrien.

\- Y tú eres Chat Noir – dijo Marinette.

\- Eso quiere decir que... ¡Alya es Rena! – exclamó el rubio.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó Marinette.

\- Es obvio, escogiste a tu mejor amiga para ser una heroína como yo escogí a mi mejor amigo – dijo Adrien.

\- ¡Nino es Carapece! – exclamó Marinette.

\- Esos dos planearon todo, Nino sabía de mi amor por Ladybug y de mis nuevos sentimientos por ti – dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Tus sentimientos por mí? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Sí! Bueno, últimamente he estado experimentando nuevos sentimientos por ti – dijo el rubio.

Marinette lo miraba sorprendida, no sabía que decir, ella amaba a Adrien y como él, estaba experimentando sentimientos por Chat también, que tontos, ambos se estaban enamorando de ellos mismos otra vez sin saberlo.

Marinette solo pudo acercarse al rubio y besarlo como había querido hacer desde que lo conoció, no sabía cómo lo había logrado, tal vez estaba en modo Ladybug o el simple hecho que este era solo su compañero, no importaba como lo había logrado, solo importaba que lo estaba besando.

Adrien respondió al beso con pasión, ambos cayeron sobre la cama de la chica, no les importaba si quebraban la cama o no, o si los padres de la chica los escuchaba.

\- Espera... ¿y tus padres? – preguntó el rubio.

\- No están, andan visitando a mi abuela un Italia por unos días – dijo la pelinegra.

\- Quieres decir que estas sola – dijo el rubio.

La chica le respondió con un beso, tomándolo del cuello le dio vuelta para que ella estuviera encima de él, Marinette se sentó sobre el chico meneando las caderas rozando sus sexos causando que el rubio gimiera.

De pronto Adrien vio como Marinette se quitaba la blusa de pijama revelando que no andaba sujetador, la boca del rubio se le hizo agua al ver los hermosos pechos de la chica, inmediatamente el rubio se sentó y se llevó uno de los pechos a su boca mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano.

Marinette gemía de placer al sentir como la lengua del muchacho jugaba con sus sensibles pechos, la chica podía sentir la erección del rubio debajo del pantalón, sabía que debía de ser incómodo para él. Marinette tomó la camisa del rubio y se la quitó exponiendo su tonificado torso, con sus manos comenzó a recorrer cada musculo sintiendo sus abdominales y sus pectorales, luego bajo hasta su pantalón para desabrochárselo y quitárselo completamente con todo y bóxer liberando al fin su miembro y vaya que era grande.

Marinette comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, no podía creer que iba a decir esto, pero agradecía haber visto esa película para adultos que Alya le enseño en su intento de prepararla para este mismo momento y vale que lo hizo.

Adrien estaba en el cielo, su mayor fantasía se hacía realidad, iba a acostarse con la mujer de sus sueños, su lady, su princesa, si porque ambas eran la misma y agradecía a todos los kwamis por eso, el rubio sentía como los movimientos de la mano de Marinette subían de velocidad, de pronto sintió la lengua de la chica en la punta ocasionando que se le detuviera el corazón.

No lo podía creer, Marinette le estaba dando una mamada, ni en sus sueños más húmedos pasaba eso y ahora lo estaba viviendo, el muchacho estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Mari... estoy cerca – dijo el muchacho.

La chica se detuvo para mirarlo bien, estaba sonrojada, nunca había hecho algo como eso, era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto y le gustaba. Marinette se levantó para quitarse lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento dejándola completamente desnuda frente a Adrien.

Adrien estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto a Marinette con esa valentía, es decir, lo veía a diario en Ladybug, pero nunca en Marinette, antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica ya estaba encima de él lista para consumar el acto, pero antes de poder hacerlo Adrien la detuvo.

\- Espera un momento, no es justo que solo uno pueda probar al otro, yo también quiero saber a qué sabes – dijo el rubio para darle la vuelta y quedar encima de ella.

Adrien comenzó a besar a la chica en los labios para luego bajar a su cuello, luego a sus pechos en donde se quedó un rato saboreándolos, siguió a su estómago, cada cm de piel que recorría iba depositando pequeños besos hasta que al fin llego a su entrada.

Marinette tuvo que ahogar un grito de placer con la almohada cuando sintió que el rubio lamia su entrada e introducía sus dedos, el placer que sentía era algo increíble, mucho mejor de lo que Alya y Alix describían, sentía como si unas corrientes eléctricas recorrieran todo su cuerpo, sentía que había muerto y que ahora estaba en el cielo.

Marinette estaba en su límite, Adrien había agregado dos dedos más a su interior y lo que hacía con su lengua era mágico, sin poder evitarlo Marinette sintió su primer orgasmo, la chica no pudo aguantar y gritó el nombre del rubio a todo pulmón.

Luego de que Marinette terminara en su boca, Adrien se levantó lamiéndose los dedos mientras que Marinette lo veía, verlo hacer eso solo logro que se excitara más.

Desde hace días la tensión entre ambos era demasiado, tanto en sus vidas civiles como en la de héroes, la atracción era fuerte y ahora que sabían sus identidades y que ambos se amaban solo quedaba ceder ante esos deseos.

Adrien se dirigió a su pantalón para sacar su billetera y buscar un condón que tenía guardado, gracias a Natalie que insistió que tuviera uno ya que era un joven modelo con las hormonas alborotadas. El rubio se puso el condón y se posiciono sobre la chica listo para penetrarla.

El muchacho besó a su chica y le preguntó si estaba lista, sabía que esta era su primera vez, era la primera vez de ambos y quería que fuera lo más cómodo posible, al recibir afirmación por parte de la chica, el rubio entro suavemente.

Marinette cerro los ojos del dolor al sentir como Adrien entraba en ella, al principio fue muy incómodo pero una vez se acostumbró a la sensación, le pidió al rubio que se moviera, orden que el acepto con gusto, al principio el movimiento era lento, pero después comenzó a ir más rápido, luego de un rato, Marinette comenzó a moverse también.

Ambos estaban en la luna, cada beso, cada caricia, cada estocada los llevaba más al límite, Adrien podía sentir su orgasmo venir al igual que Marinette podía sentir el de ella, con una estocada más ambos llegaron al final, Marinette volvió a gritar el nombre de Adrien, y el muchacho solo pudo besarla.

* * *

Luego del acto, Adrien se deshizo del anticonceptivo para luego acurrucarse al lado de Marinette abrazándola por la espalda, el chico besaba su hombro desnudo mientras que la chica sonreía feliz.

\- Te amo – le dijo Adrien.

\- Yo también te amo – le respondió.

Luego de un rato en silencio, Marinette so volvió para mirar a Adrien, desde hace rato quería preguntarle algo que tenía en su cabeza.

\- Adrien, hoy en la tarde, cuando me caí encima de ti y sentí tu... erección, ¿fue simplemente porque viste las pantaletas de una chica o porque eran MIS pantaletas? – preguntó Marinette.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó confundido el muchacho ante la pregunta de Marinette.

\- Quiero saber... ¿si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, habrías tenido la misma reacción? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Claro que no! Mari, debido a mi trabajo veo a muchas chicas en ropa interior y déjame decirte que ninguna ha causado ese tipo de reacción, solo tú – le respondió.

Marinette solo suspiro aliviada al escuchar la respuesta de Adrien, estaba feliz al saber que solo ella le causaba ese tipo de reacciones.

\- Mari... ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó.

\- ¿Me preguntas eso después de tener sexo? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, bueno, solo quiero estar seguro de que estamos en la misma página – dijo el rubio.

\- Si misma página te refieres a que volveremos a hacer esto de nuevo y exclusivamente entre nosotros, entonces sí estamos en la misma página y sí, me gustaría ser tu novia – respondió la chica.

Adrien sonrío besando a su novia, estaba feliz pues hoy fue el mejor día de su vida, hoy descubrió que su princesa y su Lady eran la misma persona y ahora ella había aceptado ser su novia y habían consumado su relación en el bello acto del amor y claro hoy fue bendecido con la mejor vista.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **No sé por qué, pero quise escribir un lemon, aun siento que no se me da muy bien, pero la practica hace al maestro ¿verdad? Déjenme saber que les parece este fic con un review.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
